Toon Dates
Toon Dates is a Cartoon Network commercial where Ed and Daphne from Scooby-Doo Where Are You? go on a date. The commercial is considered non-canon to the main series of both Ed, Edd n Eddy and Scooby Doo. Plot The premise is that the network has set up Daphne and Ed up on a date. At the start, Daphne goes over to Ed's house with a bouquet, ready to start the date. Before she can knock, Ed breaks the door down, telling her that he loved her in that mermaid movie. In the interview, Daphne notes that she actually gets that a lot, so it's not a big faux pas. Besides, what happened next completely eclipsed it; he took her to a fast food restaurant in a wagon pulled by chickens and paid with coupons. During the date, Ed apparently started talking about his friends, specifically Double D. This embarrasses Daphne, as she thinks he's talking about the bra size. When the date is finally over, Ed carries his date back to his house and then tries to kiss her. Daphne draws the line there, saying that she was willing to meet him halfway and let him keep the unibrow, but the blue tongue is way overboard. Script Announcer: the show "Welcome to Toon Dates, where we set up your favorite cartoon characters on a date!" Daphne: the interview "Well, the date didn't really get off to a great start." flashes back to meeting Ed at his house. She is about to knock on the door when Ed smashes it open. Ed: "I loved you in that mermaid movie!" Daphne: interview "I actually get that a lot. So it wasn't that big of a deal." Ed: his head out of the couch "Well, she was good in it." Daphne: disgusted "So he takes me to a restaurant." whispering "A fast food restaurant." flashes back to the restaurant. Drive Through Guy: "Something for the lady?" Ed: a wagon chariot pulled by four chickens "I have coupons!" Daphne: the interview, embarrassed: "Right, Ed had coupons. So, I mean, there is that." remembers their picnic at [[The Junkyard|the dump].] Ed: "Oh yeah, I love Double D! Double D is the the best!" opens a soda can, spraying Daphne with fizz. Daphne: the interview room, jealous "His constant talking about Double D made me a little uncomfortable." at her chest "How am I supposed to compete with that?" remembers Ed carrying her back to his house. Ed: her: "Well Daphne, this is the end of the date." tries to kiss her. Daphne uses her legs to hold him off. Daphne: "He tried to kiss me, I guess." Ed away "But a girl's gotta draw the line at a blue tongue. I mean, I was willing to meet him halfway with the monobrow, but...eucch!" Ed unfurls his really long tongue in the interview room "You uh, really should get that looked at." Trivia *When Ed said he loved Daphne in "the mermaid movie," he was probably talking about the 1989 Disney film, The Little Mermaid, whose lead character is a redheaded mermaid princess named Ariel. **Since Ariel and Daphne are both redheads, Ed must've thought she played Princess Ariel in the movie. *When Ed was proclaiming his love (as in friendship) for Double D, Daphne mistakenly thought he was talking about the bra size. This is further implied after Daphne looked down at her chest and said, "His constant talking about Double D made me a little uncomfortable. How am I supposed to compete with that?" *This marks the first and only appearance of the Drive Thru Guy. *Scott Underwood both drew the cartoon and voiced Scoot; in fact, Scoot's a parody of him as a teenager. Video Category:Cartoon Crossovers Category:TV